Many devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, laptops, mp4 players and/or desktop computers, provide video output by playing a video file obtained by streaming from a network. The video output may vary in appearance, quality, etc. depending upon the type of video compression used to create the video file, and the resolution of the video file. Different video outputs may be deemed appropriate for different devices and/or contexts. For example, a first representation of video content with more compression and/or a lower resolution may be preferable for a mobile device with a slow network connection, while a second representation of the video content with less compression and/or a higher resolution may be preferable for a large screen device with a high speed network connection.